


Vouchsafe

by honey_plush



Category: SK8 the Infinity (Anime)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, M/M, Reki Kyan/Langa Hasegawa - Freeform, Valentine's Day, White Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-14 10:07:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29416866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/honey_plush/pseuds/honey_plush
Summary: Posterior to a fairly eventful Valentine’s Day the young boy is left questioning his next move for the following month.
Relationships: Hasegawa Langa/Kyan Reki
Comments: 5
Kudos: 63





	Vouchsafe

**Author's Note:**

> After reading that tweet that said Reki would probably be shy giving gifts since he never received any I couldn’t stop thinking about it, so I thought I would write a fanfic for it. I’m writing purely because I’m bored and can’t stop thinking about Reki. I am not that good at writing so I’ll keep this one short. -A Reki Supremacist

Valentine’s Day, the day of love, romantically, platonically, or otherwise. Love is spread everyday but Valentine’s is just a special reminder. In all honesty just another normal day for most.

Reki didn’t have anyone in particular that he awaited a gift from. He did receive small, little gifts from his family which was anticipated. However he was never anticipating a gift from his closest friend, for some reason. It did make total sense as to why. Langa bestowed upon him with a tussie-mussie of orange roses. 

Langa wasn’t too considerate but he did have common knowledge that flowers are a good gesture. Not knowing the language of flowers, or not really caring, he bought orange ones. They reminded him of Reki’s bright fiery eyes. Orange roses. Meaning fascination, interest, and other feelings of that nature. Resembling sunlight, the warm feeling. 

Reki also didn’t care for flowers however was elated to see the small bouquet of roses from his peer. He had never been given gifts, or a singular gift for the matter, on Valentine’s Day. Reki was very appreciative of said present. 

After the ecstatic wave ended then he soon realized he would have to repay Langa for his largesse. First hit with guilt soon turned to panic. How would he go about reciprocating the message. Reki did spend a lot of time with Langa but still couldn’t identify too much about him. He came to the conclusion that he had a month to configure something. 

Directly asking Langa what he would like came across as a cop out. The present had to be genuine. Candy and cards felt very unauthentic. Flowers were completely off the table as it was illogical to give the exact same gift he received, and they were hella expensive. Gifting money seemed a bit intrusive. 

It was well known that the two boys loved to eat, occasionally, even with each other. Taking Langa out for dinner was a grand idea, food and bonding, further strengthening their relationship. Though in the red-head’s eyes it was too ‘intimate’. He flustered at the thought. Reki didn’t want to give anyone the wrong impression, however the activity was really good in theory. The option was left for grabs, not a final decision.

With a few weeks gone and a few weeks left, still nothing. Throughout those weeks Reki asked Langa to share about himself. In return Reki shared some things, although the words didn’t have much value since Langa already knew most of these things, due to the fact his peer overshared often. Nonetheless the boys grew closer. Reki even brought snacks for Langa whenever they conversed out of school. 

The day before White Day had arrived. It had really been almost a month since the blue haired boy vouchsafed his gift. Soon to be Reki's turn. They met up at the skatepark, nothing special planned. Saturday afternoon. The duo skated until sunset. Wearing themselves out.

They sat on the cold pavement, panting, trying to catch their breath. Looking into the distant sunset. Reki wiped the sweat from his face, and Langa rehydrated himself. Once Reki removed the cloth from his face he involuntarily grabbed the placed water bottle and began to drink. ‘An indirect kiss.’ Langa was startled by the invasive idea. He shook the thought from his head. “Oh, my bad. Thought it was mine.” Reki said in realization of what he’d done. “It’s fine.” he responded. 

The incident was insignificant. Overlooking it they rose and began to skate once more. Not for long, it was getting darker. The day was ending so they led off home. Both going in the same direction, they walk by each others’ side. 

Langa still had their ‘kiss’ plaguing his mind. He was sort of uneasy. Reki took notice. “You can hold my hand if you’re scared.” he offered, putting his hand out. Langa took up on the offer and latched on almost immediately. “Don’t you think you’re a little too old to be afraid of the dark?” Reki teased, being the dumbass that he is. ‘Of course I’m not afraid of the dark, you idiot.’ Langa didn’t say that aloud because that would further the question of why he grabbed his hand. All Reki got in response was a glare.

The two walk on like this, grip tight. After all the walking they’ve come to a point where they have to split ways. Meaning they’ll have to let go, neither of them wanting to. Langa found comfort in Reki’s hands and Reki just thought of it as a good act. 

“Shall I walk you home?” the red-head suggests. “No.” Langa answered plainly. As much as he desired to be walked home it was very late. It would take far too much time for Reki to walk to Langa’s house then return back to his. Their grasp loosened. “Well I had fun today. See ya later.” Reki let go. “Goodnight.” mumbled Langa. ‘Love you.’ The boys parted ways to each respective home. 

Just like that it was White Day. Reki had somewhat of a plan. He was very nervous. What if it wasn’t good enough but it didn’t hurt to try. He had invited Langa to his house. Then the anxiety settled in. 

“Hey Langa~” he greeted. Langa waved. At the moment he was faintly dazed. He stood up all night, waiting. Langa had mixed emotions about this White Day. Eager about what his ally had arranged, he also felt guilty. He hadn’t done much to be presented with something in return.

The pair headed towards Reki’s room. An interval of time was spent talking. About skating, family, school, really anything. The conversations actually broke up the tension haunting the two. Forwarding to watching videos as they continue to chat. Whatever Reki had organized, big or small, Langa would appreciate it, simply because it came from Reki. The time they were spending together now was already ample. 

Reki had requested for Langa to bring his skateboard, so he did. It had been placed on the wall. Shortly after conversing Reki grabbed the board. “Follow me this way.” he gestured. Langa nodded and did as he said. The chipper boy lead his pal to his little workshop. 

There Reki finally could vouchsafe his gift. He began to repair Langa’s skateboard. It didn’t need fixing but a few small changes were made to better fit him. “I know it isn't much but happy White Day.” Reki said while handing him the board. He wore a huge grin and faint blush. 

Langa grabbed the board and sat it down, out of the way. He wrapped his arm round Reki, hiding his blushing face. “Thank you.” he spoke softly, while tightly holding Reki.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed. Whenever I write fanfic I often don’t finish it because I find myself repeating a lot of things. I’m really proud of the fact that I completed this one, even though it’s quite average. Thank you for reading. Happy Valentine’s Day, love you!! -Literally Reki’s Biggest Fan


End file.
